<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мгновение by Vivisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800945">Мгновение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha'>Vivisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка передать яркий и жуткий образ в словесной форме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мгновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Странный поток сознания.<br/>Послание с другой стороны бездны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Момент, застывший во времени — словно призрачный отблеск на стекле.</p>
<p>Реальность рассыпается на миллиарды осколков, обнажая изнанку мира. Блистающее осознание пронзает душу насквозь.</p>
<p>Пальцы в липкой, вязкой крови. Под ногами тысячи тысяч жизней, отданных в жертву — фундамент искажённого мироздания.</p>
<p>Из горла рвётся смех. Холодный, жестокий и безумно искренний.</p>
<p>Потому что искать смысл больше незачем. Потому что единственная причина и единственный ответ — сама твоя сущность.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты и есть смысл.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>15.09.2018</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>